Field of the Invention
Embodiments presented in this disclosure relate to generating a media presentation using a plurality of cameras, and more specifically, to using a user interface to control the orientation of the cameras and select which camera is currently broadcasting the media presentation.
Description of the Related Art
Many live broadcasts require a coordinated team of camera operators, directors, and technical personnel to control and switch between multiple cameras. One example of a live broadcast that uses multiple cameras is a sporting event. There, the cameras are typically operated by respective camera operators who focus on their viewfinder to ensure they capture a well composed shot while their periphery vision provides the operators with context on how the play is unfolding and permits them to follow the action. A director relies on a bank of live monitors in a control room to select a series of camera angles to best focus on what is happening in the game. The director may be in continual dialogue with the camera operators to get particular shots which help place the action in context desired by the director. Thus, for high-quality live broadcast to be obtained, the communication and understanding of instruction between the director and camera operators must be explicit and clear which is more difficult to achieve with an inexperienced team.